


Now Is That Gratitude, Or Is It Really Love

by FunkyRacoon



Series: Believe It or Not, But Stiles Has A Hot Dom [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Teasing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Has Self-Esteem Issues, Strength Kink, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Subdrop, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, slight Ds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: They’ve been on five dates, five! And they still haven’t had sex. Stiles sworn of Derek didn’t sex him up right now he was going to combust with Virgin sexual tension!Or, Derek gives Stiles a self esteem blow job because Stiles deserves good things.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Believe It or Not, But Stiles Has A Hot Dom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857046
Comments: 37
Kudos: 646





	Now Is That Gratitude, Or Is It Really Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I wrote this all in one day! This is probably the fastest I’ve written since forever! Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the first part! This one selves into a little more of Stiles relationship and Stiles self esteem issues.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek Hale was a romantic at heart. 

Which, shockingly, was something Stiles could have expected from the leather wearing, scowling bitch faced man. For all his scary and intimidating looks, Stiles has learned one thing about his new boyfriend. Derek Hale was a giant _teddy bear_. This being because on their first date, Derek had taken Stiles out to his favorite diner and had sat fro an hour listening to Stiles rambling about anything and everything. Peppering in a few questions here and there which has shocked Stiles more than once. Stiles was a motormouth, ok, he knew he talked a lot. More so than any normal person should. But add in ADHD a bit of loneliness and touch starved, you got a teenager who wanted nothing but to cling onto anyone that would give him the time of day. He loved his dad and Scott, don’t get him wrong, he would die for those two. Except, being the Sheriff of a small town, his dad was always off doing one thing or another to help the people of Beacon Hills. And Scott was…well that was a touchy subject Stiles didn’t feel like getting into. Derek on the other hand, he would love to into him.

Specifically, get into his pants.

Or let him get into Stiles pants.

Give Stiles a little credit ok, he was a fucking virgin teenager and Derek was like some Greek God that had come down from Olympus. To date Stiles. Yeah, Stiles still wasn’t sure why Derek wanted him out of every single person in the whole world. But apparently the older man saw something in Stiles that he didn’t see in himself. And it’s been five dates already! _Five_ ! How many more dates does he have to go on before Derek sticks his hands down Stiles pants. _Again._ He knows he’s probably sounding a little bratty but seriously, if he didn’t have sex like right now Stiles would probably died from exploding with sexual tension. And Derek probably didn’t even know! The guy was like the king of the gentlemen’s club or something. Holding open doors, pulling out a seat for Stiles and pushing him in, paying for dinner-although Stiles had paid for a few too after fighting Derek about it, except the older man was sneaky and would slip the bill under the table while Stiles went to the bathroom. They had gotten to that stage of holding hands and light kisses, on the mouth, cheek or once Derek had kissed each of Stiles knuckles until he was a blushing fool. Maybe once a while there was some steamy hot make out session in the Camaro, or on Derek’s couch. Once they ended up coming in their pants like teenagers because Derek was rutting against Stiles like a feral animal. He loved every second of it, having Derek panting heavily against his chest and leaving more bite marks and hickies on his skin.

Stiles laid awake at nights sometimes wondering if Derek really even wanted to do more with him.

They hadn’t put a label on what they were, at least not yet in Stiles opinion. He wasn’t sure if maybe Derek already thought they were boyfriends or maybe this was some fun summer fling he wanted with Stiles. But Stiles…Stiles didn’t want this to be a fling. He didn’t want what precious time he had with Derek to come to a sudden end. He so desperately wanted more but was afraid of asking because then he might ruin everything they had. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t thought of them as boyfriends. Because putting a label on them made it real, and if it was real Stiles was going to ask for more and he was going to get attached. Stiles didn’t love someone with half his heart, he was as loyal as a dog when it came to the people he loved. And already he’s started to consider Derek to be one of those people he’d step in front of a bullet to save. 

It scared him but also excited him.

A pinging noise from his phone had him jumping up and rolling over to see who sent the text. A smile immediately bloomed on his face when he saw it was from Derek.

**Superman Derek:** Want to come over to my place tomorrow? Have a day in, we can watch some DC movies together and eat ice cream. I’ll even let you have popcorn on the couch. ;)

**User:** wow starting to live the dangerous life, Der? I must have influenced you bad enough that you’ll let me eat popcorn on the couch

**User:** I’ll see u at 9

**Superman Derek:** I maybe letting you eat on the couch, but you have to clean up the mess you make.

**Superman Derek:** I’ll see you then, baby

Stiles had never had a thing for nicknames before, besides the own he’d given to himself at a young age since no one could pronounce his name. But Derek had this way of calling Stiles these little pet names and he found himself weak at the knees for them. He’d soak them up like a sponge in water until his face was exploding with red. Derek called him things like baby, love, baby boy, or darling. And Stiles’ dick got harder every time he did so.

Rolling onto his back, Stiles decided tomorrow he was going to grow some balls and finally, finally ask for more. He had to mentally and emotionally prepare himself for if Derek said no. Even though the guy was adamant he didn’t just want to date Stiles for sex, Stiles wasn’t holding out any hope that Derek would be the one to take his virginity. Which is why he had bought three tubes of ice cream he hid behind the vegetables, so he could cry his emotions the rest of summer break if Derek broke up with him.

“You got this, Stiles.” He told himself while staring up at the ceiling wall, “Derek is just being a gentleman, he likes you as much as you like him. Well, I might like him a little more but that’s besides the point. God, I hope he doesn’t break up with me.”

  
  


____________________

  
  


Morning rolls around and Stiles finds himself rolling out of bed with the determination of a man about to go fight a bear. Well, more like fuck a bear. Except in this metaphor the bear is a really hairy dude who’s sexy looking and hot all over. God, he can’t even think straight at the moment. All Stiles wants is Derek and sex, specifically those two at the same time. Ugh, he’s just super frustrated and apparently his father can tell something is up because Stiles only says about three words to him that morning before going upstairs to his room. He needs to find an outfit that screams _‘Sex me up right now!’_. He thinks about going in his usual flannel, graphic tee and loose jeans but decides against it. Muttering to himself as he shuffles through his closet, Stiles finds a simple black short sleeve shirt that doesn’t have anything on it and decides to wear it, along with a pair of red jeans he hadn’t worn since Freshman year of high school. 

Putting on the clothes, Stiles washes his face and teeth before doing a double check in the mirror to make sure he looks presentable.

And if he checks to see how his ass looks in these jeans that’s between him and God.

And maybe Derek if the man likes how the jeans look on him.

Saying a cheery goodbye to his dad, Stiles runs out the door and to his Jeep. Putting on his motivational playlist which is a lot of Rhianna and Swift, because he loves powerful women who can sing. Don’t judge him. He sings along the songs to try and keep himself calm, sending a text to Derek he’s on his way before pulling out of the driveway. On the drive over, Stiles taps impatiently at the steering wheel as he waits for the red light to turn green. Glancing to the car beside him, Stiles does a double take when he sees who’s in the car.

Scott, along with Allison, Lydia and Jackson are all in the car next to him laughing about something. The four of them look like they’re having a great time together which makes Stiles slump in his seat a little bit more. It’s not that he's angry. Sad? Maybe. But Scott usually always texts him when he wants Stiles to come hang out, even if it makes Stiles the awkward third wheel at the place. Glancing over at his phone Stiles frowns when he sees he never even got a text from Scott that day, or the day before about him hanging out with Allison. And usually he’s always texting Stiles about Allison. Except it’s been a little too quiet on the phone recently. He’s almost tempted to wave at them from his window, but then he sees his phone light up from a message from Derek.

**Superman Derek:** Miss you already, baby, and you’re not even here.

**Superman Derek:** I’ve got the table set up and Superman vs Batman is on the TV already.

Grinning at the text, Stiles guns it when the light turns green. Any and all thoughts about Scott and Scott’s new friends are left in the wind as he drives to Derek’s place. He’s less loud about singing along to the songs but is still humming to the tune as he drives. Derek lives in the more industrial area of Beacon His, it’s kind of the shadier part of town but for some reason Stiles sees it as a place Derek fits into. Not that he thinks Derek is shady. A little weird at times, what with how much he likes to sniff Stiles and will stare at the marks he left on Stiles the day before. Maybe he’s just one of those people with really good olfactory senses.

Like Hannibal Lecter.

Except, Derek isn’t Hannibal Lecter and definitely isn’t seducing Stiles so he can eat him later. Unless the eating is sex, than he can do as much eating as he wants. Stiles would become an all Derek can eat buffet if that was the case. Because once again, he was a sexually frustrated virgin!

Shaking his head at the wild thoughts going through his mind, Stiles parks the Jeep and makes his way up the stairs to Derek’s place. Knowing the door is going to be unlocked when he gets there, Stiles lets himself into the place and smiles when he’s met with Derek’s arms wrapping around him. Pulling him into a giant bear hug, as Derek lifts Stiles off his feet and carries the teenager to the couch. Derek makes a rumbling noise as he rubs his hands all over Stiles body, caressing his sides and his neck before cupping Stiles face in his hands and pressing a kiss to Stiles lips. Pressing back into the kiss, Stiles happily lets himself get carried in Derek’s arms and hums when the older man starts kissing him. He loves the way Derek’s lips feel against his own. Running his fingers through Derek’s short hair, Stiles pulls back to rub his cheek against Derek’s beard scruff. Humming at the feeling of those bristles rubbing against his own baby smooth skin.

Derek chuckles at that, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you like my beard more than me.”

“You caught me.” Stiles teases, holding Derek’s face in his hands so he can run his fingers through the man’s beard. “I’m having an affair with your beard. We’re planning on running away to Florida tonight to be together and grow old together.”

The older man throws his head back to laugh, pulling a chuckle from Stiles whose eyes are drawing to Derek’s throat. Licking his lips, Stiles thinks about leaning forward and kissing Derek’s neck. Or maybe biting it. He hasn’t stopped thinking about all the things he wants to do to Derek and have the man do to him. But the moment is pulled away when Derek looks back down and kisses him. They shuffle around after that, Derek laying on the couch with Stiles leaning against his side and curling up against Derek’s larger form. He grins to himself when Derek throws an arm around his shoulder and starts rubbing his hand up and down Stiles sides.

There are only minutes into the movie when Stiles remembers he saw Scott earlier. Looking down at his phone, Stiles texts out a small thing to his friend before sending it off. He asked Scott if he was busy that day and if he could hang out. What he gets back in reply has Stiles frowning.

**Scott:** Sorry dude, I’ve got work today.

**Scott:** Maybe another day?

_‘Sure, Scotty,’_ Stiles thinks to himself as he tosses the phone to the side. _‘When’s that going to be? Graduation?’_

Slumping against Derek’s warm side, Stiles buries his face against the older man’s side. Sighing to himself, Stiles tries to enjoy the rest of the movie with Derek but gets interrupted when Derek’s fingers tug a little at his hair.

“Hey, what’s got you in a slump?” 

Shaking his head, Stiles curls an arm around Derek’s middle and huffs when Derek tugs at his hair again, “Nothing. I’m fine. Go back to watching the movie.”

There’s a pause. And then some soft rustling before the movie is paused, frowning Stiles opens his mouth to speak but yelps when strong arms tug him off the couch and onto Derek’s lap.- Stiles will never get over how strong Derek is, that guy is insanely strong. Stiles has seen his exercise regime it’s something that would have an Olympic gold medalist weeping with tears as they struggled to follow along. And Stiles dick has jerked off to too many fantasies of seeing Derek half naked, sweaty, and _holy fuck_ his biceps are amazing. Like seriously, how was this guy even real? It was like God had hand crafted Derek Hale out of pure sexiness, and it was driving Stiles insane. -Putting his hands on Derek’s shoulders to give him some leverage, Stiles stares down at Derek with wide eyes as the older man keeps him in place.

“Dude, warning next time. I could have fallen and hit my head.” Stiles tries, hoping if he distracts Derek he’ll ignore what happened earlier.

“Stop avoiding the question, why are you so glum? What's wrong, baby? You know you can tell me.” Derek brushes his fingers across Stiles cheek, pulling a smile from the teenager. “See, that’s what I wanna see. That gorgeous smile of yours.”

“Shut up.” Stiles snorts, trying to hide his face. But Derek isn’t having it.

He pulls Stiles down and peppers his face with kisses, earning a chortle of laughter from Stiles as he tries to push away. Not like he’s really trying since he keeps pushing forward for more kisses. 

“Okay, Okay. I get it. I have a pretty smile.” Stiles chuckles as he finally gives in to Derek’s seduction.

Smirking, Derek rubs the bottom of Stiles lip with his thumb as he asks again, “Tell me why you were in a sourwood early, please.”

“It’s _stupid_.”

Derek raises one of those perfect eyebrows, “It’s not _stupid_ to me if it matters to you.”

‘Why did God have to make this man to be so perfect.’ Stiles whines in his head. ‘It’s unfair to me and my dick!’

“Earlier, when I was driving here I saw Scott hanging out with his girlfriend and a few other friends. I got kind of sad because they looked really happy together, and Scott didn’t even tell me. Which, ok, that’s fine you know. We’ve always been joined at the hip since we became friends in middle school, so I’m glad he’s starting to be his own person. But then I texted him asking if he wanted to hang out, but he said he was at work! And I just saw him not that long ago!” Stiles scrubs his face in frustration. “The direction they were driving leads out of town, meanwhile Scott’s job is in the other direction. I just get it. Does he not want to be friends with me anymore now that he’s got a girlfriend and is popular. And I have…something? Right? ”

He shakes his head and tries to move off of Derek, but the other man isn’t having it. He pulls Stiles flushes against his chest and makes a low growl in the back of his throat to tell Stiles to stay still. Lips press against Stiles forehead and he feels himself slumping against Derek’s chest at the soft touch, “You have me. We’re something aren’t we?”

“Do you want to be? We’ve kind of just been dating for a while, and I thought this was going to be like some summer fling for you.”

Derek growls, “What part of you’re _mine_ , don’t you understand. I don’t just take anyone out on a date, baby. And I certainly don’t let just anyone into my home.” The older man makes a noise in the back of his throat when Stiles doesn’t answer, its the kind of noise a wild animal makes when they see a human approaching and want them to back off. “Perhaps, I haven’t been clear enough with what I meant. Let me show you again.”

Stiles yelps when Derek picks him up from the couch, clinging to the older man’s shoulders as Derek walks across the room and up the stairs. Stiles wasn’t expecting Derek to carry him up the stairs. That seemed a little too much of a stretch for human strength. He knew Derek was string, oh did he know, but carrying Stiles 170 pound ass up a flight of stairs? No way, that was just insane. His thought process came to a screeching halt when Derek tosses Stiles onto his bed. Grabbing the teens legs and pulling him flush against his crotch. Stiles moaned when he felt Derek’s erection press up against his ass and found himself a whining mess.

“Derek, oh my god, yes. _Finally_ , please. Touch me.” Stiles begs, hoping Derek will take the hint.

“Don’t worry baby boy. When I’m done with you, everyone’s going to know who you belong to.” Derek gives him this hungry look that has Stiles’ dick shooting straight up into the air, pressing against the biting metal of his zipper. Gulping, Stiles watches as Derek tears off his own shirt and the teenager feels his mouth go dry at the sight. 

No matter how many times he’s seen Derek shirtless, it still makes him breathless every time he sees the godly glory that is Derek’s abs. And the chest hair-unfh- Stiles would gladly jerk off to fantasies of that chest hair leaving rug burn against his back or chest. He never realized how hot he found hairy men until Derek Hale came into his life. But now with this glorious man before him, Stiles wanted to just rub himself against that chest or bite Derek’s dusky nipples. He wondered if they were as sensitive as his own. But the thought was cut off when Derek started to tug Stiles’ shirt off. Scrambling backwards onto the bed, Stiles wrapped his arms around himself as he felt his own self consciousness get the better of him. 

“Uh, yeah, how about I keep my shirt on. As to not offend your muscles.” Stiles laughs it off and tries to lean in for a kiss, only for a set of broad hands to hold him back.

“Stiles, there’s nothing wrong with your body. I promise you, I’ll like the way you look.” Derek tells him. Clearly, Derek hasn’t met Stiles self esteem issues which were about the size of Texas. This guy who had an eight pack, chest hair, and Stiles was pretty sure Derek’s muscles had muscles-wanted to see Stiles without a shirt on? Laughable. Really, that was too funny.

“Dude, you have enough chest hair to make a rug out of, and I’m pretty sure your muscles have muscles! I am nothing compared to-“

“Stop.”

Stiles mouth clacks shut, and he stares at Derek with wide eyes.

“If you ever talk badly about yourself like that again, I’ll punish you. Understand?”

Stiles nods his head. His cheeks turning red as his dick jumps to attention at the way Derek’s voice has his whole body freezing up, god that man’s voice is so sexy when he’s taking control. Derek reaches down to grab the hem of Stiles shirt and without hesitating he pulls it off. Stiles tries to cover himself up but Derek gives him a sharp look that has him freezing. Instead of covering himself up, Stiles slowly pulls his hands away and sets them on the bed. Swallowing as he waits for Derek to say something while waiting under the older man’s piercing gaze. Derek’s intense stare had Stiles' body shivering a little as he waited for the possibility of Derek laughing at him or even mocking how little muscles Stiles had on him. He probably looked like a sewer rat compared to Derek.

Derek finally touches him, hands roaming over the pale, mole dotted expanse of Stiles’ body. “Perfect.”

“No-“

“Are you going to argue with me?”

Again, Stiles feels his jaw closing again as he shakes his head in answer. 

“Good boy.”

_‘Oh my god, I’m going to cum in my pants if he calls me that again’_ Stiles thinks to himself

Derek smirks when he sees how the praise get’s Stiles dick twitching in his pants, “You like that, baby boy? Like it when I tell you how good you are for me.”

Stiles whimpers and nods his head, hips lifting off the bed sheets for more friction. Derek growls, leaning down to run his teeth over Stiles collarbone and then over his nipple. The teenager yelps and jerks when those teeth nip at the sensitive bud, his dick aching against the seam of his pants. Derek bites down around the skin on Stiles' nipple, and rolls the bud between his teeth. Choking on a moan, Stiles makes a needy whine in the back of his throat as he rubs his hips against Derek’s thigh. He feels like a horny dog humping against their masters leg as he gets himself off.

“Now, I don’t know who told you you weren’t good looking, but the next time you talk bad about yourself when I’m around, I’ll punish you. Understand, baby? Good.” Derek’s hands slide down Stiles chest, rumbling in his chest as he feels the shiver that comes over Stiles body from the touch. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Stiles. Want me to undo your pants?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, please.”

“Good boy.” Derek smiles down at him and not even using his hands, Derek leans down and pulls down the zipper with his teeth. Watching as Stiles eyes widen from the sight

“Holy fuck, Derek.” Stiles whines, watching as Derek pulls down his Batman boxers. And usually, Stiles would be embarrassed to have a really hot dude like Derek see him in these boxers, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Because Derek’s _lips_ are on Stiles’ _dick_.

He’s gone. Ruined. Done for. Derek Hale has ruined Stiles for anyone else. He whines and reaches down to touch Derek but the man’s head jerks up to stare Stiles down.

“You’re not allowed to touch. Since this is your first time disobeying me, I’ll let you off nicely. But next time I won’t be as nice.” Derek tells him.

“Yes, sir.” And _whoa_ where the hell did that come from?

“Good. Doing so good for me, baby.” Derek tells him and smirks when Stiles dick twitches with precome dripping from the tip. 

Wrapping his lips around the head of Stiles dick, Derek moans when Stiles dick hits the back of his throat. Stiles doesn’t understand how Derek can look so composed during this whole thing while Stiles is an utter mess. He’s panting and making these breathy whines as he tries to keep his hips still so he doesn’t fuck Derek’s mouth. He wants to be good. He wants to be so damn good for Derek so the man will keep him forever. Wants to be Derek’s, if he asked, Stiles would let this man own him. The thought of it should terrify him but then he’s glancing down and the breath in his throat freezes as he sees Derek’s intense gaze looking right back up at him.

Hollowing his cheeks, Derek keeps constant eye contact with Stiles as he swallows around the teens dick. 

“Oh you-fuck! Derek!” Stiles yells, his hips squirm under Derek’s strong hold and he feels like he’s seconds from coming down that amazing throat.

Derek pulls off and Stiles keens at the loss of heat around his dick, “Look at you, fuck you look so pretty when you beg for more, baby.” 

Crawling up Stiles’ body, Derek presses hot kisses to Stiles’ open mouth. His tongue licking the roof of Stiles mouth and teeth before pulling away to kiss down Stiles’ neck. He bites against his throat, holding tight when Stiles bucks up against him, his dick rubbing against Derek’s rock hard abs that have Stiles panting. When Derek is satisfied with the mark on Stiles throat he moves down to his collarbone to bite there as well, and then bites at his nipples again. Derek runs his tongue over Stiles' nipples, getting them wet enough that when he blows cold air on them it has Stiles moan. Head hitting the back of the bed as he desperately begs for more. When Derek gets back down to his dick, he swallows it down in one quick motion that causes Stiles hips to jerk upwards. Only for Derek’s hands to come down and pin him to the bed.

Swallowing around Stiles dick, Derek rumbles happily as Stiles struggles to move his hips. Derek holds him down like the cat that caught the tiny mouse under its claws, and Stiles is powerless to fight back against the older man’s hold on him. Derek spends a while sucking on Stiles dick, bobbing his head up and down before going back down to the base where his nose meets Stiles pubes. Stiles moans and grips the pillow under his head like it’s a life line. 

Pulling down Stiles pants and boxers so his ass is showing, Derek reaches behind Stiles and presses a finger to his asshole. Stiles _yells_ at the intrusion and starts coming down Derek’s throat without warning. The older man drinks it all down with one go and when he pulls off, licks his lips and grins down at Stiles' twitching body.

Stiles feels like he’s on cloud nine his whole body is tingling and floating. It’s like he can barely move at all. He’s never felt like this after an orgasm. Head clouded and filled with foggy thoughts, he doesn’t even register Derek has stood up until he feels the man pulling his jeans off the rest of the way. He blanks out again, a whine pulls it’s way out of his throat when Derek leaves the room. _Why is he leaving? Does he not want me anymore? I was bad, I did something so bad._ These thoughts run around Stile's mind like a headless chicken and he feels tears grow at the edges of his eyes.

“ _Derek_ ,” His voice wobbles as he calls for the older man. “I’m s’rry for being bad. I won’t do it ‘gain.”

When Derek comes back its to press a cool washcloth to Stiles forehead, and dabbing his sweaty face with it. Hushing Stiles as he lays him back down on the bed. 

“No, no, baby. You were so good for me today. Perfect even. I didn’t mean to leave you, love. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t all gross when you woke up.” Derek tells him, wrapping his arms around Stiles and holding him close.

“I’m a good boy?” Stiles asks, rolling over to face Derek so he can bury his face into the man’s throat. He feels Derek shudder at the soft touch and hums happily when a warm hand runs up his back.

“You’re the best. You’re my good boy, baby. And I’ll always take care of you.” Derek lifts his chin and presses a kiss to Stiles lips. “Now lay your head back down so you can take a nap. Today was a lot for you, and when you wake up we can talk about a few things. Ok?”

“Mm-hm.” Stiles' head nods lazily against Derek’s skin and he gets lost in the heady musk of Derek’s scent. The man is so warm and smells so good. He feels safe. Where Stiles felt like a boat lost in the middle of a storm, Derek was the lighthouse that brought him to safety and Stiles found himself smiling at the silly metaphor.

“Sssh, go to sleep, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

______________

  
  


When Stiles comes back to himself, he’s shocked to see the sun has started setting in the sky. His body is tingly all over, like that feeling you get after a long day of working out and your muscles are sore. Sitting up in Derek’s bed, Stiles blushes when he sees he’s still naked under the blanket covering him. Glancing around the room he frowns when he sees Derek isn’t in the room and is about to call out for the man, but stops when Derek enters the door with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. _‘Speak of the sexy devil.’_ Stiles thinks to himself. He watches as Derek’s eyes widen a little at the sight of him already awake, the man sets down the tray on his desk before walking across the room briskly.

“Derek, wh-“ He’s interrupted when Derek bundles him up in his arms. The older man gives him a back breaking hug that has Stiles nerves settle as he melts in Derek’s arms. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Derek’s shoulder and pouts when the man pulls back from him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to go into sub-drop. I just got caught up in the scene and you were just so pretty when you begged for more.” Derek tells him, although it doesn’t help Stiles confusion as he stares back at the man. Confusion written all over his face.

“Sub-what? Derek, what are you talking about? I just got really emotional, it’s fine dude. It happens sometimes.” Stiles tries to settle Derek but gets a shake of the head in return.

“No, Stiles. Just, just listen to me please.” Stiles closes his mouth and gives Derek a nod after a minute. “Before I moved back here, I lived in New York and there were some clubs there I used to frequent a lot. They were clubs that dealt with the sexual practice BDSM, uh, that stands for bondage, dominance, submission and sadomasochism. I was a Dom, which means I took control of the scene. I made sure my Sub got what they wanted, or deserved, and afterwards I took care of them. Sub-drop is what you experience after your endorphins crash and the adrenaline leaves your system after a strong scene, its like a depression someone gets. It’s why you started crying when I left the room.”

Stiles is quiet for a while as he processes everything Derek just explained to him. “Oh, I guess that kind of explains it. I just…I just thought it was because this was my first blow job. And then you just kept saying all those things.”

“Did you not like it? Be honest with me, Stiles.”

Again, Stiles finds himself pausing as he thinks this whole situation over. Did he like it? He enjoyed the blow job-a lot. That was the most fun he’s had in weeks when it comes to orgasms, he also enjoyed their first time when Derek kept biting him and marking his skin up. It was nice, he felt like he had a purpose when he was wearing Derek’s marks on his skin. It was like a sign to the whole world that he belonged to this man and only this man. He remembers the few looks he’d gotten when he was at the grocery store, he’d bumped into Danny at one point and his face went red when the other teen had blatantly stared at the massive bite mark on the side of Stiles neck. It was either a blessing or a curse in disguise that his father hadn’t seen the mark, or he was just waiting for Stiles to say something. 

The sub-drop thing, that was…it was a little scary to be that vulnerable with someone he’s only known for a week. But then he thought about it again and he thought about Derek. Derek, who was like a giant teddy bear, who had held Stiles and never set the other boys emotions to the sides, listened to Stiles ramble about things for hours. And then he remembered how gentle Derek was with him when his whole body had shut down and he was sad, remembered how nice it felt to be told he was doing perfect and having Derek take care of him. It was nice, and honestly, Stiles was itching to go another round.

“I…yeah, actually. Yeah, I liked it. But maybe, before we try anything like that again we could talk a little bit more beforehand so I know what to expect.” Stiles answers honestly, he’s still a little unsure on a few things but he knows, and trusts, that Derek will help him along the way.

Derek gives him this bright smile at his answer, the older man cups Stiles face and presses a tender kiss to Stiles lips. His shoulders drop as Derek’s lips press against his, and the younger man finds himself falling back against the pillows when Derek lets him go. Getting up, Derek brings over the try and seems more than happy to hand feed Stiles each cookie, causing a blush to rise off Stiles' cheeks when Derek uses a thumb to wipe crumbs off his lip.

“Tomorrow we’ll take further about some things we should go over before continuing with anymore sex.”

“What? Whoa, dude, hold up. That? That was the best orgasm I’ve had in my life and you only gave me a blow job! We need to do that again, like right now again. You can’t give me something amazing like that and expect me to _not_ want more.” Stiles tells the older man, smacking his chest. “Oh, wait, I didn’t even get to reciprocate!”

Derek’s cheek flush, “I don’t think you could handle my dick yet, baby.”

“What, Derek, come on its not-“ Stiles freezes when his eyes fly down to Derek’s boxers. And ok, he knew Derek was going to be big because they’ve gotten off by rutting against one another like horny teenagers. But seeing it up close like this, Stiles’ brain has to take a step back and rethink his five year plan to woo Derek Hale.

“Oh wow, ok. Yeah. You’re pretty big-Jesus dude, what kind of steroids did you take as a kid.”

The older man burst into laughter at that, shaking his head as he leaned in to press a kiss to Stiles cheek.

“So does this make me your boyfriend or am I your sub?” Stiles pushes, leaning back against the pillows while watching Derek set the tray up.

“I thought we were already boyfriends?”

Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up at that, “Wait. Really? Oh, I just thought we were dating.” He flushes when Derek gives him a blank look.

Dragging Stiles back into his arms, Derek curls himself around the younger man and waits until Stiles stops squirming to answer, “I don’t give pet names to someone I’m _just_ dating, love. You’re mine. My Stiles. My pretty boy. Boyfriend or sub. Either way you’re still mine.”

Chin ducking down to hide the quiet smile playing on his lips, Stiles nods his head and responds with, “I like all of those.” 

“Good then I’ll make sure to use them all.” Derek’s voice didn’t even waiver in answer, which had Stiles heart jumping all over the place.

He couldn’t believe he’d gotten himself a really hot boyfriend, and not only that a possible Dom. He was still a little nervous about the whole BDSM thing, but then there was Derek leaning down and kissing all his worries away. Laying back down on the bed with his _boyfriend_ , Stiles smiled to himself as Derek laid his head on Stiles’ chest and the two of them settled in the quiet after moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!
> 
> In the next part I promise things will get a lot more heated, I’m thinking collars and vibrators?
> 
> If you’re interested in the Sterek Discord here’s a link!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xgZYGY


End file.
